The invention relates to an axial angle disk formed in one piece, in particular for a thrust bearing, having a radial segment that forms a raceway, to which there is connected at least one axially bent part that is provided at at least one point on its periphery with a radially protruding holding projection that engages an associated component from behind so that a captive packaged unit is formed that is made up of the axial angle disk and the component, and/or that engages in an associated recess of a connected construction, so that a captive packaged unit is formed that is made up of the axial angle disk and the connected construction, the holding projection having a path in the direction of assembly that climbs at an angle, and having at its end a sloping edge that falls away in the radial direction.
An axial angle disk of this type is known from DE-OS 22 64 117. The axial angle disk shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 has a radial segment that forms a raceway, an axially bent part being connected to the outer peripheral end of this segment. At three peripheral points spaced uniformly from one another, the axially bent part is provided with holding projections that engage from the rear an axial cage equipped with cylindrical rollers, so that a packaged unit is formed that is made up of the axial angle disk and the roller ring. The holding projections protrude from the axial bent part at an acute angle in the direction of the bearing axis of the bearing, and have a sloping edge that falls away at their end oriented in the direction of the radial segment. In this way, it is enabled that the axial needle ring is pushed into the axial angle disk in the direction of the radial segment, in the manner of a shoehorn, until the holding projection snaps into place behind the axial needle ring. In the cited prior publication, these holding projections are realized in such a manner that at least one cut, i.e., a material division, is present in the axially bent part, from which the holding projection is formed in the radial direction with the aid of a punch.
A disadvantage of this is that the sloping edge is formed as a cutting edge, so that the cut can cause cracks to occur that can result in the breaking off of the entire holding projection. A further disadvantage is that such cracks can extend into the raceway area of the thrust bearing. In the extreme case, this has the result that the entire bearing fails. Another disadvantage here is that the cutting edge results in a rough surface that the cage runs up against. This can damage the cage, or in the extreme case can result in a damaging formation of chips. Finally, the required cut means that the formation of the holding projection is relatively expensive, because the punch has to be provided with a sharp cutting edge.